11 Stycznia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5909 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5909); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5910 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5910); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 06:30 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny 06:55 Pełnosprawni - odc. 37; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - Jak przygotować się na wyprawę do lasu?; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:30 Masz prawo znać prawo - odc. 2 Testament bez ślubu; magazyn 08:50 Przedszkolandia - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 09:20 Przedszkolandia - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny 09:55 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 2 Sztuka ulicy; magazyn dla nastolatków 10:15 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 52 Kolej - infrastruktura - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 3/10 - Zawiść - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:45 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 12:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2783; teleturniej muzyczny 12:45 Anna German - odc. 6/10 (Anna German, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Tauplitz ( studio ) 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Tauplitz 16:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Końska dieta czyli owies i siano w kuchni; magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 (seria V, odc. 11) - Sonata - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Rycerz Osiłek, odc. 17 (Sir Helfy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Sztuczki sprzedawców odc. 22 (seria II, odc. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:20 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - 2013 23:00 Dom zły - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2009) 01:00 Świat bez końca - odc. 2/8 (World Without End, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2010) 01:50 Anioł zemsty (Avenging Angel); western kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:20 Katyń; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 16/18 - Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei; serial komediowy TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1029; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00 11:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 61, Magdalena Zawadzka; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1039 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1040 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1041 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Super Zaradni; magazyn 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2089; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Słowo na niedzielę 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Nove Mesto - sprint techniką dowolną ( studio ) 15:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Nove Mesto - sprint techniką dowolną 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 68 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 68; teleturniej 20:05 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa (2); widowisko 21:10 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa (3); widowisko 22:15 Informator (Insider, The) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:00 Made in Polska: SKUBAS; koncert 02:15 Do dwóch razy sztuka (Twice Upon a Time / Desaccord Parfait); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2006) 03:55 Futro; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 11.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 EkoAgent; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 09:15 Ślizg; magazyn 09:30 Drewniane kościoły na terenie Wielkopolski - odc. 5 - Kościół pw. św. Jadwigi w Siekierkach Wielkich; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - 700 lat nad Drawą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Narciarski weekend; magazyn 10:15 Czas na jazdę 10:30 Męska strefa 10:55 Gramy dla Was 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Antenowe remanenty 12:00 Rączka gotuje 12:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka; reportaż 13:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 9 - dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 14:15 Ślizg; magazyn 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 163 (odc. 163); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Film dokumentalny - KAŻDE DOTKNIĘCIE ZOSTAWIA ŚLAD 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 16:15 Reportaż 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem - Nocny dyżur; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Fascynujące Śląskie; cykl reportaży 17:55 POGODA 18:00 Rączka gotuje 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Magazyn Meteo 19:30 A życie toczy się dalej... 20:15 Narciarski weekend; magazyn 20:30 Made in Silesia 20:45 Gramy dla Was 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 11.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 163 (odc. 163); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:15 Sport TVP Katowice 22:40 POGODA 22:45 Gramy dla Was 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 21; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej; magazyn 24:00 Antenowe remanenty - Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia - Zima się ima, Święta to pointa II; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Pogoda - 11.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 11.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 21; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Rączka gotuje 03:00 Film dokumentalny - KAŻDE DOTKNIĘCIE ZOSTAWIA ŚLAD 04:15 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 163 (odc. 163); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 05:45 Ślizg; magazyn 06:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Rączka gotuje 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2514) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Jeźdźcy smoków (18) 08:00 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (6) 08:30 Dzwoneczek i zaginiony skarb 10:00 Ewa gotuje (164) 10:35 Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i kudłaci 12:00 Artur i Minimki 14:05 Co za życie 16:20 Top Chef (6) 17:50 Kolacja z szefem (6) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (415) 20:05 Desperado 22:15 Londyńczyk 00:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (10) 01:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (11) 02:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną (73) 03:30 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 05:30 Uwaga! (3797) 05:45 Mango - Telezakupy 07:50 Rajd Dakar (6) 07:55 Top wings (6) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (712) 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1845) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1846) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1847) 12:30 MasterChef (7) 13:30 MasterChef (8) 14:30 Top Gear (6) 15:40 Mam talent (7) 17:20 Rajd Dakar (1) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (11) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rajd Dakar (7) 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3798) 20:00 Bridget Jones - w pogoni za rozumem 22:15 Facet z ogłoszenia 00:15 Królowa potępionych 02:20 Uwaga! (3798) 02:35 Arkana magii (1157) 03:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 851* - Rozwód jak w banku; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 852* - Malowanie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 853* - Remont nie jest najważniejszy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 854* - Zemsta Moniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 19 - Chcemy żyć w czystym świecie. Odpady szkolne i biurowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ciepło na lata - Jak zbudować tani dom?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Świat się kręci - /83/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Więzy krwi - odc. 3/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 118 - Znikająca asystentka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 37 Norwegia (139) Na wsi; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 541 - O włos; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Gry wojenne - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Jabłoński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Min Min (386); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (175); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (204); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1020; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 14. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '93. Warsztat - Koncert Gala (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 13 - Pimpuś na pomoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 66* "WEZWANIE" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (30); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Cudze szczęście - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Susanne Luning, Maciej Robakiewicz, Oliver Stritzel, Jan Machulski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (204); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1020; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 13 - Pimpuś na pomoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 66* "WEZWANIE"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (30); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Cudze szczęście; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Susanne Luning, Maciej Robakiewicz, Oliver Stritzel, Jan Machulski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12